


The Story Of How The Avengers Adopted A Girl They'd Never Seen

by needstogetanewbook (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Major Original Character(s), My First Fanfic, Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Peter Parker Has a Family, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/needstogetanewbook
Summary: Peter Parker has been through a lot. And now he has his family, who are the actual Avengers! But then someone else cannonballed their way into his life.So uhh, what does he do now?Aria Fallen has been through a lot. And she's stuck with the stupid powers she never asked for. But then she finds herself surrounded by people who might actually care about her.So uhh, what does she do now?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> This is my first fic and it's probably not the best. If you see anything wrong with it (grammar, spelling, something that makes no sense) please feel free to let me know!
> 
> Also if you have any ideas on how to improve it just comment!
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy! Byeeeeeeee!

  Moments like this made Aria wonder, what the hell was she doing with her life. Apparently something good because here she was sitting on the top of a building with  _Spider-Man._

She still wasn't quite sure how it happened. She vaguely remembered her agreeing to help out in emergencies but this has been going on for months and grand theft auto probably wasn't that dire.

Around 2 months ago Peter had walked down an alley where she was was stopping a mugging. Unfortunately she forgot her mask. He just stood there jaw dropped and she panicked. He had seen her using magic and now he wasn't saying anything. She frantically threatened him, saying that she would tell everyone he was Spider-Man (he was so obvious, how could she not know?) if he told anyone about her secret. But he snapped his mouth closed and asked her to patrol with him.

The sound of sirens snapped her back to the present. 

"Where are they coming from?" she said. 

"The ATM machines." Peter took off running and swung in that direction.

Aria took a deep breath and jumped. She instantly had her board underneath her. She wasn't quite sure where it came from, but it hadn't failed her yet. Peter was always coming up with some hypothesis about how it was actually a machine but it was simply magic. The swirling board of blue energy resembled a surfboard but more rounded. Plus it could fly. 

She was ahead of Peter in a matter of seconds. "Try and keep up, Spidey!" she cackled. 

 He sputtered something but she just smirked. Aria would be willing to bet her comfiest pair of sneakers he was bright red under that ridiculous mask of his.

They were almost at the ATM machines but Aria suddenly stopped her board.

"What are you doing, come on!" Peter yelled.

"You can handle this, I need to do something."

And then she was off.


	2. Um, I'm Sorry, What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That was her third favorite sweater. It was soft and warm and looked totally cute. It was perfect for a casual fall look. She knew she should be more upset about the bullet, but she heals! Her sweater does not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello peoplesssss!
> 
> I'm sooooo sorry that I haven't updated but life is kinda hectic you know?
> 
> Imma be honest, I couldn't believe anyone actually read much less liked this story, it just never occurred to me. But somehow I've gotten 2 kudos, 1 bookmark, and several hits? (Idk what those are, someone please explain)
> 
> So yeah hopefully this one is longer but motivation is fleeting at the moment...
> 
> Also this may be a trigger for some people so I'm just warning you there is something about rape but I promise I'll give you a warning.

Her necklace pulsed with a faint inner light and she practically growled. All superheroes had a tragic backstory and she was no exception. But let's just say she was big on consent.

Aria slowed down near a dimly lit street.

***SKIP***

A young girl was walking alone, appearing nonchalant but Aria could see her fists tightly clenched at her side. Behind her three obnoxiously drunk men staggered, yelling at her and they  _reeked_ ~~~~of alcohol.

She landed behind the girl and cautiously approached. Aria tapped her on the shoulder and the girl whirled around.

"You, I've... I've seen you on the n-news," she whispered softly.

"Yup, and I promise everything's gonna be alright." She grinned with what she hoped was a reassuring smile. 

She locked arms with the girl and pulled her forward.

"Hey, look there's another little lady!"

"I bet she'd wanna play with us,"

"Lady! Why don't you come over here, we promise we'll be gentle!"

Aria didn't even slow her pace as they guffawed.

"Hey, it's rude to ignore people!"

"Yeah why aren't you listening, you little bitch,"

The other girl whimpered softly and Aria snapped. She spun around and crooned "Now what is it you fellas want with us? We're just walking home, not bothering anyone,"

The Asshole 1 grinned. "Why don't you come with us back to our home?"

"Hard pass." Aria tried to turn away but Asshole 2 grabbed her wrist. She saw that Asshole 3 had grabbed the other girl.

"I'm afraid we weren't asking," said Asshole 2.

***SKIP END* Minor Violence Though**

This was not okay. That poor girl was shaking so hard Aria was sure she'd have fallen over if not for the man holding her tightly. This was most definitely not okay. And now she was mad. A burning fiery type of anger. So she took that and she used it. Her hand suddenly glowed a faint blue and Assholes 1,2, and 3 stopped and stared. She felt her skin heat up and Asshole 2 hissed and dropped her arm. Then he dropped to the ground. She formed another fiery ball of ticked-offness and hurled it at Asshole 1. She strutted up to Asshole 3 and winked. That was the last thing he saw before she literally  _blew_ fire at him. She felt like an honest to god fire breathing dragon. He was down in record time.

"Ok, so I gotta go... Can you call the police on these men?"

The younger girl, who had been watching in a daze, snapped to attention. "Yeah, yeah I can definitely do that. Thank you so much!" She pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Anytime." Aria smiled, hopped up on her board and flew away. She hoped Peter had left her some thugs to deal with, though that was rather unlikely.  _Overprotective idiot._  

And just as she'd suspected he hadn't. The bank was now silent and empty. "Spidey?" she called, looking around.  _Huh._ That was weird. The place was empty. He wouldn't have left without her, would he?

Right as she was about to head for the door, she heard a loud cry and then felt a sharp pain. However, that was a secondary concern. She cornered the man that has snuck behind her.

In .4 seconds she had him on the ground. (Record time!) But something was off. Her head spun and she felt like she was floating. Right as she collapsed Peter grabbed her.

Oh, she'd been shot. That explained the pain. And the nausea. And the fact that her insides were shaking like jelly.

"Aria, I'm so sorry! I thought I had them all, I was just webbing them up in the back. Then I recounted and realized one was missing. I tried to warn you! Oh god, this is all my fault! I'm so sorry, Aria, I'm so-"

Aria cut off his babbling. "Pete, I'm fine let's just go home." 

"You are most definitely not fine. And you're not going home."

"Uh, yes I am. Where else would I be going?" Another wave of nausea hit and she doubled over, panting.

"A hospital, you know where they can remove the bullet?" Peter said.

"No. No, no, no, no way. I refuse to go to a hospital, I won't stand for it," she forced out.

"Aria, you can't stand at all. You're going,"

At that point she'd heard enough. Fighting the growing dizziness, she stood up. And then almost immediately fell over. Peter caught her and started gently maneuvering her outside. 

"Peter, if we go to a hospital there'll be questions. About you, about me, and definitely about the bullet in my side," she, quite reasonably, pointed out.

Peter paused, pondering this. "Ok."

Then they were off, swinging through the city. It was, by no means, her first web ride, but she still fought back a small scream. "If we aren't going to the hospital, where are we going?"

"Avengers Tower." he simply said.

 _Hell no._  She struggled in Peter's arms but she was weak and he held her tightly. "This is not a good idea, as a matter of fact, this is a very, very bad idea." Peter wasn't listening and she huffed a sigh.

Aria's head was _so_  heavy and her vision was swimming. Just one second. I'll just close my eyes for a bit. That was the last thing she thought before she blacked out.

"Aria? Ari, come on, stay with me. We're almost there. Just a bit longer, hold on."

She forced her eyes open. She had been thinking something. It was important and she could feel it just out of her grasp.

"Pete, where are we going again?" 

"Avengers Tower, only a minute more, I promise."

Her eyes snapped open. Her identity! She had no doubt that Tony Stark would get FRIDAY, his AI (Peter went on and on about how great she and Karen were), to use facial ID on her. And then SHIELD and all the rest of the government would know exactly who she was. That was so not happening. Guess it was time to use that little trick she'd been practicing.

She pictured a girl in her mind. Blonde, green eyes, no freckles, slightly shorter than Aria actually was. Then she imagined that image and her melding together.

"Woah, what's that?" Peter said, nearly dropping her.

"It's called a glamour. Essentially it's a full body mask. Except with more magic."

"You don't need that."

"Yes I do! There is no way I'm letting two super spys know who I am."

"They wouldn't look for who you are."

Honestly Peter was so naive sometimes.

When Aria was born she could do emotionally based elemental magic. As if that wasn't enough, when she turned 3 she learned object manipulation. That went on until she could glamour, summon the board, shield, heal herself at an advanced rate, and randomly be able do to a few other things. Twice now, she'd been able to sense other emotions and once she was even able to manipulate people's emotions. And some weird stuff happened when she sang. Being stuck with all those powers for 15 years had given her plenty of time to get them somewhat under control but sometimes she couldn't stop herself. She hoped that wouldn't happen in front of the Avengers. How embarrassing would that be?

Aria was lost in thought and hadn't even noticed what was happening until she was literally facing an Avenger.

"Jesus kid, what have you gotten yourself into now?" Tony Stark said running a hand through his hair.

"Mr. Stark, please, this is my friend, the one I told you about. She's been hurt."

"Yes, I could see that from the blood covering both of you," he said exasperated.

"What! Dang, I liked that sweater!" Aria moaned, temporarily distracted by the loss of her third favorite sweater.

"That sweater will be the least of your worries if we don't get you into the medbay right now." Peter tried to nudge her forward, but her knees gave out and she collapsed.

"Woah there, we've got to hurry. Underoos, you'll have to carry her," Tony said, ushering them forward.

Peter picked Aria up bridal style and carried her into the building. His hand brushed up against the bullet in her side and she whimpered.

"Sorry," he said softly.

After that her memory faded in and out. She remembered Tony getting Bruce Banner and them putting her in a sterile white room.  Something about her body rejecting the pain medications. She remembered blinding pain as they took out the bullet while Peter held her hand. Then there was nothing but a deep dark nothingness.

That is, until she woke up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I hoped you guys liked that! If there is any idea you want to suggest, mistake you want to point out, or encouragement, because that's always awesome, please leave a comment! I promise I'll see and respond to it! 
> 
> Ps can someone seriously explain what a hit is? I honestly have no idea...


	3. NOT AN UPDATE

Hey guys! I’m so so super sorry about how long it’s been. A lot of stuff has been going on, some good, some bad, and all of it time consuming. I’ll be trying to update more and we’ll see how it goes! Thank you so much for your patience!  
-Anna

 

**Author's Note:**

> WHOO! We're done. How bad was that? I'm sorry it's so short but school starts tomorrow so I have stuff to do. Feel free to tell me how horrible my writing skills are in the comments! All kudos and comments are really appreciated and thank you for reading. (It gets better I swear {I hope})


End file.
